


Red Carpet Romance

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Harry wasn't the only one with a thing for redheads, but no one told him that was a bad thing. Ginny, on the other hand...





	Red Carpet Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

**3–2–1**

So much is over,

so much said&&done

& Ginny w.o.n.d.e.r.s.

(Was it all wwworth it?)

But…

Can it

_e v e r_

be "worth" it?

Her fifth year…

[frankly, it's **H*E*L*L** ]

She says {fuck it} to Harry

(where did that relationship ever get her,

?)

&and yeah&

**W-i-z-a-r-d-s**

just aren't worth the trouble it takes to hook them

* * *

**6–5–4**

Life doesn't just suck

It .::b·l·o·w·s::.

Susan didn't know

Life isn't some fun thing

It **:]** chews **[:** you up **& &** sp-sp-spits you

O

U

T

(Honestly, look at the little family she has left)

&&it's tough

when you're losing people left **'n'** right

…and there's no one left to love…

 ***** Ginny walks through her proverbial door *****

* * *

**9–8–7**

Maybe…it's karma

Maybe…it's a smidge of magic

Maybe…it's everyone else getting their

j~u~s~t d~e~s~s~e~r~t~s

for having written off Sue

for having thought there was so little to Gin

but it'll be all right s-o-o-n

The girls will get e_v_e_n

(and with no one around to tell them to stay apart, unfamiliar, &

v

e

r

t

i

c

a

l

)

* * *

**Z–E–R–O**

With all **& &**no flashbulbs flashing

they steal the show

Lips that *ScOrCh*

Digits that **v** pLuNgE **v**

Nipples are **;)** p e r t **(;**

Flesh is f_l_u_s_h_e_d

Gasps are r/a/s/p/y

Excitement runs

up **& &**down

their

s

P

i

N

e

S

Saliva **'n'** sweat **'n'** all that **sweet** && **salty** stuff

(A thought crosses Ginny's mind:

"t-a-n-g-y"

and one crosses Sue's:

"d,e,l,i,c,i,o,u,s")

It's fuh-fuh-fuh-fan _tas_ tic

[f u c k—why didn't witches tap witches more often?]

But it's… _more_ than that…

Ginny has something r.e.a.l

Susan finally has **l** o _v_ e

And what could be better than feeling that love is real…?

 _FEELING_ it is something you can  actually

 **g_r_a_s_p** ?

**Author's Note:**

> ;3 If you don't get the "red carpet" joke because Ginny and Susan are redheads, then you're too young to have read this freeverse. If you did get the joke, then yes, I was that crass. XD But, hey, they could truly have something real going… Forget Harry! ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* 6 yrs later, and I just. My only comment is the title makes me laugh every fucking time I read it. Same goes for "Coconuts." XDDD


End file.
